Oneshots galore!
by madinofblue
Summary: Oneshots about the most craziest things! Crack couples, crazy crusaders, hyper rabbits, you name it! Feel free to submit an idea! Rating may go up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tokyo Mew Mew series! **

**Of Roses and Rollerblades DukeXTasuku **

A young woman wearing billowing white and light red robes walked up the endless marble saris that took up almost one third of the huge house she lived in. She rounded a corner and looked out the window.

There her dark eyes spotted the most unusual person she would ever find near her house. Tasuku, crying in her rose garden wearing the outfit that was gifted to him by Duke when he was hypnotized, wearing dark blue rollerblades and his face buried in his lap. Duke's eye's widened, she hadn't seen Tasuku in three years and had drop-dead forgotten him, until today.

She walked back downstairs and swung open the marble doors that kept any entrance to her house unavailable. She walked gracefully and elegantly toward the crying Tasuku. She felt her soft cheeks warm up as she got closer and closer.

"Hello," Duke whispered gently. Tasuku sung his head up to face the dark-haired girl. "Wha…" Tasuku sighed, he too had forgotten about Duke, but then the memories came back…to when they first met, her silky hair blowing the daylight air, those glittering eyes that held so much hidden pain, yet glistened with sheer beauty, looks that seemed to drag you into another world, her face as pale as snow that made her look like a fallen angel from heaven…he knew that somewhere, somehow she contained her innocence, her sweetness and hidden inside beauty that some would fail to see.

"Why are you crying?" Duke leaned closer to Tasuku's face with a somewhat pouty look on her lips and her cheeks clad in a bright red blush. "Nothing…" Tasuku lied as he drew in her scent, she smelled like fresh roses, primrose to be exact. "Come on what is it Tasu-kun?" Duke question cutely, sitting on her knees. "_Tasu-Kun?_" Tasuku pondered when Duke asked him her question, she hadn't called him that before! Tasuku's face turned sad again "Berry..she died in a car accident involving her father, he was picking her up from school and while they were driving this drunk guy crashed into them, neither survived,". Duke's eyes started to tear up a little, she had gone through worse, her parents tossed her away and left her all alone.

"Duke…part of it is also you…" Tasuku breathe. Duke turned her head to face the boy, had she done something wrong? Tasuku leaned towards her, his lips within breathing distance of hers. Duke's blush increased and her dark eyes wobbled like jelly. "I think…just maybe…I love you.." his words and soft breath hit Dukes as she whispered, "Maybe I love you too…" Duke's soft lips brushed against Tasuku's they felt like silk rose petals on a warm summer day in July. Tasuku leaned in a bit more and crashed his lips against hers, the weight brought on by the onslaught of this event caused the two people to fall over into the roses, the lose petals falling on their intertwined bodies. Duke kissed back, wrapping her soft arms around Tasuku's neck and pressing her body against his. After a while they stopped, both pulling away. Both of their cheeks were flushed red.

"Thank you," Duke stated. Tasuku nodded his head and smiled. Tasuku took Duke's had and kissed it, and lifted her to her feet. Duke looked at the dress she wore and it was covered with grass stains where her knees where. "Let's get you into a cleaner outfit," Tasuku remarked. Duke blushed as he walked her back to the front door, that is after Tasuku took of his rollerblades.

They got to Duke's bedroom Tasuku asked Duke "Can I stay a while?" his tone of voice was slightly erotic, but Duke didn't take notice of it. "Okay" she breathed as Tasuku walked her into a very elegant and decorated bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Usagi no Kokoro: Bunny's Heart ( Onesided BerryXRoyal Highness) **

Today nothing was normal, Duke, for the first time ever was sick as a dog, Sweet Juliet was later that usual, and Happy Child had somehow got a thorn in his foot the Duke had to pull out this morning! Also Blue Bayou had broken something expensive and Duke beat him to death with a yardstick! Royal Highness was sitting at the dinner table pondering these odd events with a glass of dark red wine on his right side. He looked up after hours of staring at the table. The red and purple sunrise was shining though the glass window, making his eyes look like a reflection of blood staining a purple carpet.

He sipped a bit of his undrunken wine "Shit! It's room temperature!" the dirty-blonde haired man remarked. It hadn't been that long since the Mew Mews, only four weeks to be exact defeated them. His thoughts traveled to a topic he had long since forgotten, Mew Berry. Why had his mind drifted to such a human he would hardly know. Suddenly the memories came rushing back to him, that day when he first saw her, up close, how cute she looked in her school uniform, her perfect blonde hair, how her eyes looked like endless sheets of red roses she was perfect, that blush that crossed her face as he leaned closer…he was so close, and he lost the chance.

Then the last day he would probably see her again, up on that roof where the last fight had ended, when the other had left he had stayed around for a bit longer, staring at her, crying as if what was left of his heart would break…she would never let him in.

(Flashback)

_Royal Highness stood on the steel roof of the building, the other Saint Rose Crusaders had left, but there he stood staring at a young girl with perfect blond hair in the arms of a boy with dark black hair wearing rollerblades at a black suit. _

_The man stared at the girl for what seemed like forever. "Berry….I'm sorry for what happened to you. we caused this mess" The man thought to himself, knowing this apology would never reach her ears. He closed his eyes gently and let a tear slip out from underneath his eyelids. His mouth opened, with his teen clenched as more tears fell from the seventeen year olds' eyes. _

_Berry turned her head and spotted the teenager, Royal Highness looked up, opening his eyes and waving goodbye and teleporting away. _

(End of Flashback)

Royal Highness stared the cry into his drink, knowing that Berry would never feel the same way. "I wish you knew….my Berry" he cried in a somber fashion.

That day he wrote this letter to the girl named Berry Shirayuki.

_Dear, Berry_

_I'm so sorry. Please accept my apologies in you most gracious manner. I know you will rip this card and throw it away as if it was a dying rose, like my heart. I know that as much as I know that a vase can look like two people leaning in for a kiss in the moonlight. _

_I'm sorry for everything, I should have known better. I couldn't help myself, I fell for you that day after the lecture, until know I did not know why I had allowed you escape the lecture; how you captured my heart I will never know for eternity. I have placed a rose in my room in your name, so you won't seem so far away. _

_I didn't love you only for your looks; It was your bravery, your desire never to give up and protect those you love so dearly. _

_I'm sorry. _

_I love you Berry, I'll never forget you and what you did for us, if it wasn't for you this letter would not have been sent. _

_Sincerely, Royal Highness _

He placed the letter in a rose-patterned envelope and attached it to a rich bouquet of the reddest, most beautiful roses in Japan. He proceeded to teleport to Berry's house and place them in her doorstep and teleport back home afterward, leaving some tear marks on the letter's envelope.

Berry would later that day would out of her house to get the mail before Tasuku would come over, she would find the letter and roses, open the card and would cry with a blush crossing her perfect face, she would put the roses in a vase and hid the card in her pink music box.


	3. Chapter 3

**Undercover KKK**

Duke walked hurriedly to her study room. She plopped down on her chair and Googled herself. She later found a webpage that had her name on the front page. She scrolled to the part that contained her character biography. She spotted something weird a tine with text on top of it read _Character criticism._

Duke read the entire article, what she found purely discussed the poor 15-year-old woman.

_The character Duke had been criticized because her outfit looks similar to an American white supremacy group called the KKK. _

Duke stormed off in a huff, grabbing her hood and going to the balcony where she made her announcements. She yelled out "ALL CRSADERS MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!!!!!" Her four followers gather below the balcony as Duke er…yelled out her speech, "I WILL BE GOING AWAY TO AMARICA FOR A WHILE, RYOAL HIHGNESS WILL BE TAKING CHARAGE WHILE I'M GONE SO BEHAVE YOURSELVE I'LL GO PACK NOW!!"

As Duke was packing her stuff, or whatever you think a leader of a bunch of rose-loving crusaders who almost everyone thinks is male packs into her suitcase, Happy Child just happened to walk in. "What is it Utamaro?" Duke questioned. "Why are you going to a garden full of overgrown weeds?" Happy Child asked. "I need to go undercover for something, so stay here and don't eat all of the white-chocolate cookies," Duke answered. She finished packing after Happy Child left.

Duke stood at the entrance to her plane flight. "Good by everyone, I promise I'll be back soon," Blue Bayou, the Crusader Duke was currently dating, took her in his arms an kissed her for a brief moment before Duke waved goodbye and left to fly a world away.

So cut to five days later, Duke came back with a very interesting report of the KKK and vowed to herself that she would never travel abroad again.


	4. Chapter 4

**As if it wasn't bad enough (RyouXSweet Juliet) **

One sweet afternoon at Café Mew Mew Ryou was sitting at a table when a SWOOSH!!! Came from the café's doors, and their stood Sweet Juliet, one of the Saint Rose Crusaders in all of her cosplying glory!

Her hair was loose as usual, she wore a very sexy looking work outfit and a blue garter on her neck. "What the hell do you want?" Ryou complained to the girl aged 16 and a half. "I wanted some cake" she replied cutely. "KEIICHIRRO!!! SOMWONE WANTS A CAKE!!!!" Ryou yelled. Then Keiichirro brought out a very pretty cake, it was vanilla flavored with rose decorations and set it on Ryou's table, he took a brief look at Sweet Juliet and left with a smile.

The Crusader sat down in her seat, letting her clothing mold to the shape of the chair. She gracefully took the knife and fork and cut a piece of cake and ate it, loving the taste of the vanilla icing and the cornbread that made up the more module side of the cake. She licked her lips clean with her smooth tong.

"So why do you come to Café Mew Mew and nowhere else to look for a bite to eat? Why not a cake shop?" Ryou asked. "Because it's the only place I would get them for free," Sweet Juliet remarked, smiling.

After Sweet Juliet was ready to leave, Ryou spotted some cake crumbs near her soft, pink lips. "Here, let me get that for you," Ryou offered as her waked over, later licking off the crumbs.

Sweet Juliet tried to turn her head towards him in utter confusion, and when she found the courage to do so her action came late, her lips crashed into Ryou's by pure chance. The two human's eyes widened, but their eyes were soon closed and pressed their lips closer together. After a few brief moments Sweet Juliet pulled out of the kiss and grabbed her purse and waved goodbye and was nearly close to closing the café doors as Ryou reminded her "Keep your skirt down." And wit h that Sweet Juliet closed the doors and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**The dollar menu Duke Verses Ronald Mc Donald**

The Saint Rose Crusaders were stuck at the most shitty restaurant in the world (They HATE fast food) named McDonalds. Duke's eyes were closed and she had anger marks all over her elegant body. "Urrrrrrrrg, why did we have to come to this horse ass of a restaurant anyway?" Duke growled. Happy Child sighed as he lectured his leader again "Because it's the nearest restaurant in Osaka!" Duke opened her eyes and groaned.

Just then a creepy looking guy with a white face, red ultra-curly red hair, wearing a scary, ugly-looking white-yellow-and-red clown suit jumped out of the air and on to the table! "WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!!" the crusaders screamed in unison.

Happy Child ran for his life and hid in the men's bathroom, Sweet Juliet called 9-1-1, Blue Bayou fell out of his seat and peed himself out of sheer horror, Royal Highness was busy beating the clown dude to a bloody pulp after he saw him do what looked like attempted rape on the 3rd degree on Duke, Duke has busy hypnotizing the people in the restaurant to make them think that nothing was happening. Just then after the hypnotizing sequence was over she threw Royal Highness of the would-be-rapist clown's body and busily punched him to no ends with her fists.

Blue Bayou finally got the courage to take matter into his own hands by helping his master and crushed his head. Royal Highness and Sweet Juliet just stared at them like idiots. Duke and Blue Bayou pounded on the clown till he was barely alive and cut off his head. "There that takes care of it" Blue Bayou said bluntly when the two fighting pals got back to their feet. Happy Child came out of the men's bathroom and whimpered "Is it gone". Duke turned her head and answered, "Yes it's dead". Happy Child tried to avoid the blood and limbs.

Cut to five minuets later and the crusaders had cleaned up the scene, un-hypnotized the consumers and by the time the police arrived Duke turned her head to them as she was drinking Coca-Cola and said "Is there something wrong officer?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Secret (Sweet JulietXBlue Bayou) **

The building seemed so empty; no sound was made, no talking ever rose up from the mouths of the people that lived in it. The wind blew into the room via one open window. Suddenly the sound of someone walking filled the empty room. A young girl aged sixteen and a half, with short pale blonde hair that reached just barely to her shoulders. She wore a blue coat that reached to her knees and leather brown boots that were also up to her knees. Her eyes were medium-sized and were a dark blue, almost black.

She looked out the somewhat open window and let the wind bow her hair and dress around. "Hhhhhhhh….." the girl sighed. Her head hung low, her chin resting on her chest that lifted itself up and down slightly with her breathing. She lifted her head to face the moon that shined down on her features.

Unexpectedly the girl heard the sound of footsteps behind her. She turned around to see a young man, probably eighteen or older with light blue hair, wearing a somewhat modified blue version of Royal Highness's outfit. "Blue Bayou…what are you doing out at twelve fifteen?" the girl asked. Blue Bayou walked up closer to her and answered "Dunno…you look nice with the moonlight in your hair," he commented.

The girl now had a dark blush crossing her face. "Thank you…" she replied with an embarrassed smile lighting up her face. Blue Bayou got so close to the girl's body that he was within hugging distance. "Sweet Juliet... that name seems to suit you very well," Blue Bayou commented, but he them continued with his talking "You're a genius, despite the fact you rarely ever listen to directions…I still remember the first day I met you Sweet Juliet,"

_FLASHBACK TIME_

_A young boy in a formal school uniform stood at his locker, nothing seemed right, even if he had two friends, a child with bleach-blonde hair and a boy with dirty blonde hair and glasses but today felt odd. The boy suddenly heard footsteps walking behind him._

_He looked behind him he saw a young girl with short, pale blonde hair and wearing the girl's school uniforms, she looked lonely, very, very lonely. The boy walked up to her and asked "Why are you so lonely?" his eyes curios. The girl stopped in her tracks. _

_The girl looked up at him and said "Because I feel that no one here likes me, I just seem like an alien to them…well…I never really had any friends…" _

_The boy was taken aback by her words, but then he smiled and said "My name is Blue Bayou, but call me Blue for short, what's yours?" The girl's face lit up and answered "Sweet Juliet, but you can call me Juliet!" her face looked like that of a fallen angel. _

"_Can we be friends?" the girl asked excitedly. "Shur, why not?" the boy answered, taking her hand and leading her to her room in the boarding school before bedtime. _

_FLASHBACK OVER_

"That day I didn't feel so lonely anymore, I felt like I had a friend in the word…someone to call 'My best friend in the whole wide world'" Sweet Juliet commented. Blue Bayou took in a long breath. "It's become much more than that…" his eyes narrowed and a very light blush crossing his face. Sweet Juliet looked at him like an idiot and asked, "What do you mean?"

Blue Bayou placed a gloved hand on her face and leaned in on her so that their noses were touching. "Juliet…don't take this harshly, I….I…I…I love you…your a great woman, you had the courage to carry on with your life even if you felt like it wasn't worth it…you have the intelligence, the way you work, it's basically everything, and also how cute you look when you feel embarrassed or realized you missed a point," Blue Bayou murmured in a regular tone of voice.

Sweet Juliet didn't know what to say, she found it hard to reply but she found the words "Blue-kun…It's okay there is no need to be embarrassed, I feel the same way, you stood up for me when I was young and in school, it's the compliments you give me, you knew what was underneath all the pain I had endured," Sweet Juliet gave a small smile.

Blue Bayou brushed his lips against Sweet Juliet's, they felt like whip cream and pumpkin pie after it had been in the fridge for a week. Blue Bayou's felt like soft marble with a touch of lemon flavoring. Blue Bayou's lips crashed with Sweet Juliet's. It felt so nice, his lips moving around hers, he drank up the feeling like rich wine. He bit Sweet Juliet's lip, begging for entrance, but then Sweet Juliet stopped and pushed him away and cried "I CAN'T DO THIS!" and ran away.

Blue Bayou cried, his heart broke the second it was put back together, like a careless child dropping an expensive pile of dinner plates in the kitchen. His tears lipped out of his eyes and ran down his cheeks. He had waited for this moment for so long, to take her in his arms and make her his…but it was now lost.

He stood there on the middle of the semi-dark room and allowed himself to weep.


End file.
